You Have No Pants
by JStalker
Summary: It seem to everyone in the boys dorm one night that Harry got laid. Why you ask? Because he shows up at midnight with no pant...Now everyone is trying if out who he slept with...And What did happen to Harrys pants?
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Have No Pants  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Pairings: Ron/Hermione (Later, they just can't seem to get it into their head they lub each other), Seamus/Dean, Neville/ I'm not telling you have to wait and see, Harry/Draco (Can't really hide it from you because it put it under Draco and Harry…But that doesn't mean the other character have to know yet.) And that about it.  
  
Legal stuff: I do not own them. J.K. does. But that doesn't mean I can't play with them for a bit. Muhahahaha  
  
A/N: This one will be fun to write. I say about…a…good 4 or 5 chapters out of this one. 1 and 2 are already done! (yay!)   
  
"Harry?! Where the hell are your pants?!" Ron exclaimed as Harry came though the boy's dorms door. (An: Woo…say that five times fast. The boy's dorm door…err…sorry back to the story!) It was midnight and Ron had just woken up by the sound of his own stomach. And just as he was about to leave he finds a half naked Harry in the doorway.   
  
  
  
"Oh…err…Hello Ron…" Harry managed to spit out. He blushed as he wrapped the invisibility cloak around his waist. So now there was just half of Harry standing in the doorway. "What a nice night for uh…a walk…you know?" He asked still not looking at Ron in the eyes. Ron just stared at Harry as if he was crazy.  
  
  
  
"Yes…nice night to go for a walk…WITHOUT YOUR PANTS!" Ron shouted.  
  
  
  
"Ron! Shh! You'll wake everyone up!" He whispered loudly as he glanced at Dean as he started to stir.  
  
  
  
"Well I hope so! I just know everyone would LOVE to see the Famous Harry Potter without his pants!" Ron shot back still in a daze from the sight of Harry without pants…in the middle of the night…with only a button up shirt, Boxers and the invisibility cloak on…Yeah, Ron was in a daze.  
  
  
  
"What is this about with Harry…and…no…Pants…?" Started Dean only to gap at Harry. Harry sighed and removed his cloak before Dean had a good look at him. He didn't want everyone to know he had an invisibility cloak, if they hadn't already.   
  
  
  
"Well, well…it seems to me that Harry got laid!" Seamus chirped in grinning widely at Harry. "So, Who was it mate?"  
  
Harry Sighed. So much for sneaking back in without anyone noticing. He knew he should have just left on the cloak but no, he thought he was in the clear. "I'm going to bed…"   
  
"Aw, Come on Harry! Who was it?" Seamus whined. "I'll tell you who mine was! It was Dean. OK! Your turn!"   
  
"Seamus!" Dean shouted blushing a deep cinnamon.   
  
"Oh come on now, Lub. We were going to tell them sooner or later." Seamus smiled sweetly at his lover.   
  
"I WOULD have liked it to have been later!" He glared back still a very lovely shade of red. Seamus ignored that and turned back to Harry who only rolled his eyes and he made his way to his bed.  
  
"Come on! That's not fair! I told, now you do!" Seamus pouted as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes but I didn't agree to tell you just assumed I would tell." Harry pointed out. Seamus still pouted, Dean was glaring at him still a dark shade of red and Ron just gawked at Harry from the doorway. Still…slightly dazed from the viewing.   
  
"Oh come on Harry…was it…Hm…was it Lavender?" Seamus started to guess. Harry wrinkled his nose and shook his head no as he claimed on to his bed making himself comfortable. "Ginny?" Seamus grinned giving a glance at Ron. Harry was about to answer no when Ron came out of his daze, angry.   
  
"Hold on a minute! Why in the world would you ask Harry if he had slept with MY sister!?" Ron growled at Seamus.  
  
"Because it could be true!" He stated. Harry just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well it's not! Now BREATHE Ron." Harry told them glancing at Ron who looked slightly purple from anger.   
  
"Then who Harry?" Dean finally spoke after non-stop glares to his boyfriend.   
  
"I'm not telling and why are you guy so sure I had sex with someone?" Harry grumbled getting annoyed by everyone and their questions.  
  
"Is it Hermione?" Seamus asked grinning devilishly knowing that would make Ron angry again.   
  
"SEAMUS!" Ron growled as he started to march over to Seamus bed. Dean jumped out of his bed and grabbed hold of Ron to keep him from killing Seamus.  
  
"NO!" Harry Shot. "No, It wasn't Hermione! Now stop asking! And Ron calm down or I will sleep with Ginny!" Harry shouted knowing that would put a stop to Ron in a hurry. Ron knew Ginny would give herself to Harry on the drop of a dime.   
  
Everyone stopped. Dean let go of Ron and climbed in to Seamus bed knowing that it wouldn't hurt now because everyone knew now. Ron glared at Seamus as he made is way back to bed. Harry sighed and fell back onto his bed.   
  
"Is it-"  
  
"NO SEAMUS!" Harry growled, "Now, I'm going to bed so No more questions"  
  
"Fine don't tell me then. I'll just have to blackmail it out of you." Seamus pouted but he knew that Harry knew that Seamus had nothing on Harry. Well expect the whole 'Harry had no pants on tonight' but that didn't seem to scare Harry much if everyone knew about that.   
  
"Good night Seamus…" Harry grumbled into his Pillow. After a few minutes of silence Harry was asleep. But not everyone was like that. Another few minutes pasted by and Neville was stirring in his sleep and his head popped up and looked around.   
  
"Hey…Why are you guys still awake?" He glanced around at everyone to find Seamus and Dean where in the same bed Ron was sitting in his bed glaring at Seamus. Seamus was looking at Harry evilly as if he was plotting something. "…Did I miss something?" Neville asked.  
  
"Oh you know…the Usual, Neville. Harry with no pants, I'm sleeping with Dean, And Ron Crushing over Hermione. The Usual." Seamus smirked at a very confused Neville.   
  
"Seamus…If you go to sleep tonight I doubt you'll wake up." Ron threatened.  
  
"See! The Usual!" Seamus grinned. Neville knows that Ron threatens Seamus like that when he makes comments about Him and Hermione…But what was this about Harry and no pants?  
  
"W-what? I'm confused…" Neville told them putting a hand on his head.  
  
"Don't worry Neville, you're not the only one." Dean signed as he looked over at his lover. "Just go back to sleep and we will see if we can make sense of this in the morning." He told Neville.   
  
"O-ok…Night Everyone." Neville said in a confused voice as he laid back down. 'This is a very odd night.' Thought Neville as he drifted back to sleep.   
  
```  
  
An: Did you enjoy? Good! Well come back, On Monday for the next chapter. And here is a Teaser till Monday. I know…I'm Evil. Reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading! See you Monday!   
  
Teaser: "Harry, what DID happen to your pants? I mean if you did get…laid…wouldn't you just put them back on afterwards." Neville asked blushing slightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Come now, you should know this one by now.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: If you liked to know cheek the first chapter.   
  
Legal stuff: I don't own this Characters…(damn) But I shall borrow them for a while. )   
  
AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing. I was surprise to get any reviews at all. So I'm happy with what I got. Oh! And Dannii Malfoy thanks for telling me about the trouser bit. But since I've already gone with the pants. I'll stick with it. I'll keep it in mind thou. Thank you very much.   
  
```  
  
"Morning everyone." Harry said as he sat down at dinning table for breakfast. Everyone but Seamus and Hermione looked at him a bit funny. Seamus just grinned at him evilly and Hermione smiled at him not know about last night because no one told her.   
  
"Morning Harry." She chirped. Seamus looked at her and back at Harry.   
  
"Are you sure it's not Hermione, Harry." He grinned know this wasn't going to end pretty if he started this now.   
  
"Argh! No Seamus, it's NOT her. Now stop asking because I'm not going to tell you. Jeez!" Harry said as he started to pile egg onto his plate.  
  
"What's not me?" Hermione asked looking at Harry. Harry just shook his head not wanting to tell Hermione about last night right now.   
  
"Oh, Harry was caught without his pants on coming in to the boys dorm at 12 o'clock at night is all." Seamus smirked. Great just what Harry need.  
  
"HE WHAT?!?" She shouted and stood up from the table causing the whole hall to look at her. She quickly recovered and sat back down and mepped out a 'sorry'. Her whole face was a bright red tomato after everyone turned back to the meals giving the occasional glance at her. "Now…what was it about Harry and No pants?" she asked looking at everyone and Harry.  
  
"Harry came in last night with no pants on. I think he got laid but he won't tell me who." Seamus told her slightly pouting about Harry not telling him. Harry signed.  
  
"Seamus, stop this. Besides you don't REALLY know if I got laid or not." Harry told them before he stuffed eggs into his mouth.   
  
"By the way your acting I still say you got laid." Seamus pointed out as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. He glanced over at a blushing Hermione and grinned. "I still say it Hermione…"  
  
"IT'S NOT!" Said Harry, Hermione AND Ron. This again got glances from the hall but not as much as Hermiones outburst. Hermione and Ron both glared at Seamus who only smiled innocently back at them. And Harry just shook his head and sighed. Just if had left that damn invisibility cloak on none of this would be happening.   
  
"Hey Harry?" Neville asked looking up from his plate for the first time since Hermiones outburst.   
  
"Yes, Neville?" Harry answered thankful it was Seamus asking him another 'who was it?' question.   
  
"What DID happen to your pants? I mean if you did get…laid…wouldn't you just put them back on afterwards." He asked blushing slightly. This almost made Harry choke on his breakfast. That one was a first. No one asked him that one yet. Everyone looked at him interested in his answer.   
  
Harry took a gulp of his pumpkin juice, stood up and grabbed a bit of toast and said, "Well I better get my books don't want to be late for Charms." He grinned and took off before anyone could ask him another question. As he left the Great Hall he heard all the all call after him. And even heard Seamus call after "Damn it Harry! You don't play fair!" That gave him a chuckle.   
  
```  
  
Harry just made it to charms he was mostly dodging his friends before they could ask him questions. When He sat down everyone looked at him. He already knew what they were going to say and said "No." and took out his books for today's lesson.  
  
Thought out the day Harry continuously got notes and letters and whispers in his ear. 'What happened to your pants?' or 'Who was she?' Seamus even asked 'Who was HE?' while he grinned ear to ear. Harry only blushed and put his head down in frustration. It seemed to Harry that Seamus was the only one close of a guess.   
  
By Dinner Harry didn't want to even go down to the Great Hall. But he skipped lunch just to get away from them. He would have gone to the kitchen but decided against it. Because Dobby might ask why Mr. Harry Potter Sir wasn't with his friends. And then get worried that he would go to the headmaster…Harry wasn't to up to having Dumbledore know about Harry and the night he had no pants.   
  
Just as Harry sat down he said, "No Seamus it's not, Ron I didn't Sleep with Ginny or Hermione, Neville don't ask about the Pants and Dean…uh…Just be Dean, Ok everyone?" He asked as he shoved food onto his plate. He didn't bother to look up because he already knew that they would do as he said…for about 10 minutes.   
  
3…2…1…   
  
"Harry, Come on now. We are you friends you can tell us. Please?" Seamus asked in a nice sweet innocent voice. Which by the way does NOT suit him.   
  
"Guys you know if you just leave me alone I would tell you sooner…or later…" Harry told them still not looking at them just paying close attention to his food.   
  
"Tell them what, Potter?" Asked a smooth rich voice from the side of cheek. Harry blushed and turned to be face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy. "Tell who was the luck girl to sleep with the Golden Boy of the Wizarding world?" He asked with his usual smirk across his face.   
  
"Leave him alone, Malfoy! Why don't you go back to your table and blow kiss to your beloved Snape." Ron voice hissed at him. And without missing a beat Malfoy turned his head to face Ron and grinned.  
  
"Sorry, Weasely…I can't do that because it seem to me that the job was already taken by you." He replied. This caused a shiver and a discussed face from Ron.   
  
"Malfoy!" Harry glared at him. "Just leave us alone and go back to your table or I'll escort you back." And with that Harry smiled and held out an arm for him. Malfoy only frowned and stood up completely.   
  
"That quiet alright, Potter." He said, "I can do that on my own." With that he turned and left them. After a few moments of silence Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well at lease the whole Hall looking at us…" She blushed slightly think about that morning. Harry nodded slightly. After a few more moments of silence Harry decided that he was done eating and was going for a walk before returning to the Common room.  
  
"Night all, I see you later." He said before he got up to leave.   
  
"But Harry!" Hermione called after him but too late. He had already left the hall.  
  
```  
  
AN: Well, Done. And I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be out…haven't started on it just yet. Ah well. It would be on so nice of you to review for me. Thank you and come back in…like…4 or 5 days for the next chapter. Thank you. 


End file.
